


Ten Things Manon BlackBeak-Crochan Hates About Dorian Havilliard

by Terra_Banks



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Banks/pseuds/Terra_Banks
Summary: Inspired by the greatest teen rom-com of all time.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Ten Things Manon BlackBeak-Crochan Hates About Dorian Havilliard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the greatest teen rom-com of all time.

I hate that you lied about going to Morath

Because you knew I would worry about your path. 

I hate that you left when I offered you my freedom

Because you would never condemn me to martyrdom.

I hate how you always ended up being right

Because it made hard to put up a fight.

I hate the way you put me before you

Because there was no logical reason for you to.

I hate that you never pitied me over my grandmother

Because you were just as scarred from your father.

I hate that saving you has never been a choice that was distinct

Because it has always been an undeniable instinct.

I hate that I care about you enough to say goodbye

Because it will hurt to watch you die.

I hate that I need one last kiss

Because a witch queen should be stronger than this.

I hate that I see you every time I look at our child 

Because she is the best parts of you and me compiled.

I hate that it took me years to say yes to a ring

Because the truth is you had me at hello witchling.


End file.
